Spy Games
by crystalblue19
Summary: "Really Dib? I doubt even Zim is stupid enough to fall for this." ZaGr


**This story is based on a picture Zim'sMostLoyalServant sent me. :3 **

**http : / rosvo .deviantart .com /gallery / ? q = Gaz # /d31u0mj (remove spaces)  
**

**xXx**

"Seriously Dib? I doubt even Zim is this stupid." Gaz stated, looking down at the skin tight black and green body suit.

"You never know Gaz, it might work." Dib replied, as he latched a metal collar around her neck.

She touched the collar. "What's this?" She asked.

"When I turn it on, it'll change your voice so you sound like Gir, it will also help confuse Zim's computer so that it thinks that you're the actual Gir."

Gaz growled and crossed her arms, "that Game Slave better be worth it or else…"

Dib quickly backed away cautiously, holding his hands up in the air and let out a nervous chuckle, "of course it will be worth it, all you have to do is infiltrate Zim's base and find out what kind of evil scheme he's up to now, and also check if there's any weak points in his security system."

Gaz stared at him silently for a few seconds, then lifted a paw covered hand to point at a cage in the corner of Dib's room, "you'd better make sure he doesn't escape." She warned, referring to the little robot locked in the cage.

"Yaaaay! Gazzy's dressed like me!" Gir screeched happily.

Dib nodded, "of course, he's locked up tight, he won't be able to escape."

"Ok good, activate this thing," she demanded, pointing at the collar, "I'm going to go over there now then." She pulled the hood over her head as she left the house.

She examined the numerous lawn gnomes as she walked up to Zim's door, she chuckled when she saw no reaction to her presence, "these are so stupid, how is Dib not able to get past them?" She mused out loud, but paused in her steps when she heard her own voice.

Wow, so the voice changer really does work.

Her voice was no longer her regular low, angry voice, but instead was a high pitched, squeaky robotic voice like Gir's.

Heh, looks like his big head came to use after all.

She pushed open the door and looked around the living room, peeping through the eye holes of the hood for any signs of the Irken. Seeing no sign of him, Gaz slammed the door shut loudly, alerting the computer to her presence.

"Gir! Finally! Go downstairs by master, he's getting really annoying. He won't _shut up _until you go by him." Computer complained, opening a hole in the floor that lead to downstairs.

Gaz silently walked over and stood on the pad that lowered her down to Zim's lab.

Once she reached the lab, she paused before stepping out of the elevator like tube; Zim was standing ahead of her, his back to her, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She sighed silently in irritation. 'Looks like I'm going to have to act….happy if I want to convince him.' She grumbled inwardly.

She straightened her back and walked over to Zim, forcing herself to put a slight bounce in her step; she stopped once she reached him, "hellooooo master!" She greeted, grimacing at the loud, squeaky-like quality of her voice.

Zim quickly spun around to glare at her, "Gir, where have you be-" His angry expression was replaced with a perplexed one when he noticed her form.

'Stupid Dib!' She screamed inside her head, 'I knew he wouldn't fall for this, not even Zim is this stu-'

He lifted a finger to point at her, "there's something different about you."

'What?'

"Have you gotten taller, Gir?"

'Ok, maybe he is stupid.'

"Nooooo." She answered, shaking her head with a giggle.

Zim examined her for a few seconds more, scratching his head absently, "are you sure?" He insisted.

She nodded and threw her hands in the air, "Yes!"

Zim shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her. "Ok."

Gaz stared at him in bewilderment underneath the hood. 'Wow. I gave him _way _too much credit before, he's A LOT more stupider than I thought. I mean, how does he not notice my breasts through this suit.' She thought looking down at her rather large breasts showing through the snug disguise.

"Anyways, Gir!" Zim whirled back around to face her again, "I have a couple things I need you to help me with."

"Does it have anything to do with your eviiiil plan?" Gaz hinted, wanting to just find out what he's planning on doing so she can leave.

Zim chuckled and shook his head, "no, no, nothing to do with that Gir." He then pointed to a very large pile of garbage in the corner of his lab, "I need you to clean that mess up for me."

Gaz looked at the rubbish pile and felt her eye twitch in anger; there was even food stuck to the counter and walls, she turned back to Zim, "but master, I want to help you with your evil plan!"

Zim narrowed his eyes at her. "No, Gir! Not until you clean up the mess _you _made!"

On the outside, Gaz whined in sadness, but on the inside she was furiously contemplating Zim's death.

She forced herself to calm down as she walked grudgingly over to the garbage. 'Just think of the Game Slave, just think of the Game Slave…' She repeated to herself like a mantra.

It took her about an hour later for her to finish cleaning all the trash, she collapsed onto the floor exhausted, "finally." She breathed, staring at the now sparkly clean area.

"Master, I finished!" She called.

She stood up in confusion when she got no reply, and walked around the empty lab, "I wonder when he left.." She stopped once she spotted his computer, taking one more glance around to make sure he was nowhere around, she ran to the computer and leaned over the desk.

'Good, maybe I can find out his plan and more about his security system.' She thought, struggling to type through the stubby paws of the disguise.

She stiffened when she suddenly felt another warm body press against her back, pushing her front down against the desk, "did you really think you could fool Zim, little Gaz?" Zim whispered, reaching up to pull back the hood, revealing her wide amber eyes and short violet hair.

He grabbed her hands, taking them away from the keyboard and laid them down against the desk, two of his PAK legs coming forward to pierce through the fabric of her sleeves, pinning her arms down.

Gaz snapped out of her shock and turned her head to look back at the Irken, "Zim, you better let me go, right now."

Zim frowned and reached down to break the collar off, "I'd prefer to hear your voice." He said, tossing the collar off to the side.

"Now," he turned back to her, "did you really think that you could just go snooping through my computer and get away with it?"

Gaz smirked at him. "Yes."

"Silence!" He screamed, lowering himself to lean over her bent form, "your disguise is horrible, did you really think that you could trick me into believing you're Gir, when you have these showing right through." He reached his hand under her to grab her breasts, squeezing them experimentally.

Gaz blushed and let out a low growl, "Zim." She warned.

He ignored her and reached for the zipper at the front of her outfit, he pulled it down, stopping once he zipped past her chest. He reached forward and cupped her now exposed breasts, "and you're not even wearing anything underneath the disguise, someone's been a naughty girl." He purred, pinching her nipples, causing Gaz to let out a startled squeak.

"Zim thinks you should be punished." He breathed into her ear, twisting and turning the pink buds, fondling the bags of flesh until Gaz was bright red, her breathing picking up with her arousal as he continued to palm her breasts.

Gaz began to notice Zim's arousal pressing against her backside as he played with the soft flesh of her chest. Zim groaned quietly pushing his pelvis forward to grind against her, biting his lip in pleasure, he could feel her heat even through their clothes.

He took a hand away from her breast to press his hand between her legs, pushing his palm against her heat through the thin cloth of her disguise, he rubbed his hand up and down, "Zim," she moaned, "…Stop, I'm warning you."

He licked his lips, "you can't deny that you want this little Gaz," he pushed his fingers hard against her, "you're so warm down here." He purred, using his claws to cut through the fabric between her legs, revealing the pink slit.

He smirked smugly and brushed his gloved fingers against her lower lips, Gaz gasped at the feeling, trying to lift herself up, but finding that she was unable to with the metal legs still pinning her arms down.

Zim pulled his hand away and used it to push her till her front was pressed fully against the cool metal of his desk, his other hand pulling his erection out of his pants. He pressed the tip against her entrance, and slowly inched his way into the lubricated walls of her sex, until he was seated as far as he could go in her.

Zim moaned at the feeling of her walls constricting around his invading member, adjusting to him. He slowly pulled out then back in, repeating this until he was able to set a comfortable pace, Gaz whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of his thick shaft pistoning in and out of her, his hands reached under her to grip her bouncing breasts, squeezing tightly.

Zim leaned down and licked the back of her neck as he roughly thrust inside her, he shifted his hips and hit deep inside her hot core, starting to pick up the pace, Gaz's breathing picked up until she was panting heavily, moaning loudly as Zim found the sweet spot inside her and mercilessly hit against it over and over until she couldn't take it and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard.

Zim grunted at the feeling of her walls contracting sporadically around his still hard member, he reached down and lifted one of her legs up, twisting her body to lay on her side, he laid her leg over his shoulder and held onto it tightly as he continued to roughly thrust inside, eagerly trying to reach his own completion.

"Z-Zim." Gaz moaned, starting to feel another orgasm building up as his hips slapped harshly against her, Zim bit his lip tightly, claws gripping her leg tight enough to rip through the fabric. He snapped his hips against hers, one hand traveling from her leg to press against the swollen bundle of nerves right above where they were joined.

He pinched it and Gaz let a loud, drawn out moan as she felt the blinding pleasure wash over her for a second time, a strangled groan escaped Zim as he found himself unable to hold back any longer, he pushed himself deep inside her, releasing inside her warm body.

Zim panted, trying to regain his bearings, he lowered her leg off his shoulder and back down onto the ground, his PAK legs released her sleeves and retreated as she leaned tiredly on the cool desk.

Zim smirked and leaned down towards her, he gripped her chin, turning her head towards him to lay a kiss against her lips. "If you spy on me again, I won't be so merciful on you."

**xXx**

**Does that mean no Game Slave? D:**

**Anyways thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
